War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations
War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations is a prequel novel taking place directly after the ending of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Synopsis The novel starts right after Dawn of the Planet of the Apes with the apes waiting the humans at the tower, connecting to novelization 's epilogue. More to come... Main Characters Apes *Caesar - A chimpanzee and King of the Ape Colony. *Cornelia - A chimpanzee and Queen of the Ape Colony. *Cedar - A chimpanzee and Grey's wife. *Blue Eyes - Caesar's firstborn son. *Rocket - A chimpanzee, Caesar's second-in-command and second best friend. *Maurice - An orangutan, Caesar's third-in-command and best friend. *Ray - An orangutan who joins Blue Eyes and Rocket as they search for another faction of humans that threaten them. *Winter - A gorilla and member of the Gorilla Guard who Luca mentors. *Luca - A gorilla, Caesar's fourth-in-command and leader of the Gorilla Guard. *Grey - A chimpanzee who served as one of Koba's lieutenants and later plots to overthrow Caesar. *Red - A gorilla in Caesar's Gorilla Guard who favors Koba's leadership and plots to overthrow Caesar. *Tinker - A chimpanzee and Rocket's wife. Humans *Colonel J. Wesley McCullough - The leader of the military force coming from the North to exterminate the apes. *Lieutenant John McCullough - McCullough's son *Captain Forest - A member of McCullough's army who lead a platoon including McCullough's son John. *Aaron Long - A former member of Dreyfus' Army now helping McCullough. *Malcolm - One of the former leaders of the San Francisco Colony and an ally of Caesar. *Ellie - Malcolm's second wife and a former CDC nurse who treated Cornelia and Caesar. *Alexander - Malcolm's son and Ellie's step-son. *Feliz - Leader of a human town called Esperanza who help the Caesar's apes. Supporting Characters Apes *Ash - A chimpanzee and Rocket and Tinker's son who was killed by Koba. Only his body is shown and later appears in Blue Eyes' dreams. *Fox - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba, imagined himself as Koba's son and hated Blue Eyes for Koba's special treatment of him. *Shell - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba and Fox's friend. *Flint - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba, Fox's friend and the son of Cleo and Rafael. *Ajax - A gorilla in Caesar's Army and second-in-command of the Gorilla Guard. *Lake - A chimpanzee who has a crush on Blue Eyes. *Singe - A chimpanzee scout in Caesar's Army. *Spear - A chimpanzee scout in Caesar's Army and later leads an attack on humans. *Rain - A chimpanzee who is pregnant with twins. *Korso - A gorilla in Caesar's Army and a member of the Gorilla Guard. *Stripe - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba. *Aghoo - A gorilla loyal to Koba. *Primrose - A chimpanzee who was one of Rain's midwives. *Pongo - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba. *Oak - A gorilla loyal to Koba and a member of the Gorilla Guard. *Ursus - A gorilla and member of the Gorilla Guard who was killed by Koba's supporters. *Olo - A gorilla loyal to Koba and a member of the Gorilla Guard. *Sampson - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba. *Maple - A chimpanzee. *Fisher - A chimpanzee. *Fall - A chimpanzee who was one of Rain's midwives. *Redbird - A chimpanzee and Cedar's cousin. *Pearl - A gorilla. Humans *Captain Haynes - A member of McCullough's army and the captain of the USS Daedalus. *Brooks - A member of McCullough's army. *Delacorte - A member of McCullough's army. *Weil - Leader of what is left of Dreyfus' Army. *Roberts - A member of Forest's platoon. *Siegel - A member of Forest's platoon. *Geary - A member of Forest's platoon. *Sasaki - A member of Forest's platoon. *Vega - A scout in Forest's platoon previous apart of Dreyfus' Army. *Harper - A scout in Forest's platoon previous apart of Dreyfus' Army killed by apes after being reckless. *Lincoln - A scout in Forest's platoon previous apart of Dreyfus' Army killed by apes after being reckless. *Song - A member of McCullough's army. *Pascal- A member of McCullough's army. *Private/Corporal Stringer - A member of McCullough's army. *General Prescott - McCullough's commanding officer who despises him. *Lieutenant Gomez - A member of McCullough's army that operates the radio. *Tom-Ten - A member of McCullough's army. *Harris - A member of McCullough's army. *Li - A member of McCullough's army. *Tucker - A sniper of McCullough's army. *Chee - A sniper of McCullough's army. *Carla - A citizen in Esperanze. *Jack - A citizen in Esperanze. *Herrera - A member of McCullough's army. *Peters - A member of Forest's platoon. *Richards - A member of Forest's platoon. *Eltringham - A member of Forest's platoon. *Commander Abigail Messenger - Second-in-command of Diablo. *Doctor Horn - A doctor at Diablo *Armand - A citizen of Diablo who knows sign language. *Admiral Edwards - Leader of Diablo. *Evans - A soldier of Diablo. *Private Selig - A member of John McCullough's platoon. *"Captain Kim" - A man forced to help the apes against his will. Mentioned Only Apes *Koba - A genocidal bonobo who launched a war against the humans and caused a civil war in Caesar's army. *Sara - An ape who died of old age and whose children laid her in a tree with her favorite digging-stick. *Zara - A gorilla who delivered a baby that died that very night. *Keling - An orangutan who originally appeared in Firestorm. It is mentioned that he broke his arm and died a few days later of a fever in between Firestorm and Revelations. *Pan - A chimpanzee who died prior to the Battle of San Francisco who was laid in a tree with his good spear. *Hector - An orangutan soldier in Caesar's army that was killed by a gun wielded by a human during the Battle of San Francisco. Hector is Ray's father. *Stone - One of Koba's chimpanzee lieutenants who was presumed dead during to the Battle of San Francisco after Koba saw him caught in an explosion. *Buck - A gorilla who was Caesar's fourth-in-command during the Ape Rebellion until he sacrificed his life to bring down a helicopter threatening Caesar's life. *Rafael - A chimpanzee who originally appeared in Firestorm and Flint's father. It is mentioned that he was killed during the Battle of San Francisco. *Cleo - A chimpanzee and Flint's mother who was pregnant with Flint and another child who was stillborn. Humans *Dreyfus - One of the two leaders of the San Francisco Colony who died after he triggered an explosion to destroy the apes. *Maggie McCullough - Colonel McCullough's late wife and John's mother. *Ben - A member of Dreyfus' Army who died during the Battle of San Francisco. Initial Publications More to come... Also See *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' *''War for the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization'' *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' Notes More to come... Trivia *The novel states Blue Eyes' age to be ten; this is false. If he was ten, then that would mean he was born in 2016, but Caesar and Cornelia were not together until within the ten year gap. Also, Matt Reeves stated Blue Eyes is a teenager in Dawn, and a ten year old ape is an adult. Therefore, it's impossible for Blue Eyes to be ten in Dawn. External Links *'What We Learned From The War For The Planet Of The Apes Prequel Novel' (plot summary) - Padraig Cotter, 'Den of Geek' (Aug 1, 2017) Category:Novels Category:CE Category:Books Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War